full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lana Mephistine
Lana Mephistine was a Nigerian immigrant that had run away from home to make it big in America. Due to having no money or connections, she got work as a call girl at her young age. Earning huge debts from Gus Castle's gig, she was given to Elaine Melbourne to pay dues as a lab rat. However, Elaine made a better offer going from lab experimetn to teammate as Bi-Storm in The New Order Hydes . Characteristics *'Name': Lana Mephistine *'Aliases': Bi-Storm *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Black (Blue and Red in Hyde) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Hyde) *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Appearance Casual Lana is a sixteen African American girl with a slim figure, and long black hair and brown eyes. Her first attire is a black slutty mini-skirt with red stiletto shoes, gold bracelets, a trashy red tube top, and a black overcoat. After her transformation, her slim figure fills out to be slender and sexy. Her waist tightens with a small six pack, long legs, sexy voluptuous buttocks, and a D-Cup chest. Her hair now reaches down to her ankles and she has it done in a ponytail, leaving two bangs to frame the right side of her face and the left one framing it in a straight line. Her new attire consists of a red tube top barely able to hold her impressive chest, tight black leather jeans with three cuts on the outer thighs, a chain on her right hip, knee-high leather high heel boots, and black arm warmers that go from bicep to hands, fingerless and thumbless. Hyde- Bi-Storm As Bi-Storm, she stands above 6-7 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and ridiculous G-Cup chest. More physical changes are that her hair has turned a split of ice blue and fiery red, along with her skin turning a split between Ice blue and Fiery Red; the red on her right while the blue on the left, and her eyes turn white with a white glow. The fingers on her left hand were Red while her right was blue, along with the same for her toes. She has two bangs that are yellow that are like lightning bolts. NO Hyde Attire Her Hyde attire consists of a black one piece bathing suit with a turtleneck, with a V neckline with black straps and white trim. She has black leggings that go up to her upper thighs with white armor on her thighs, knees, and greaves, with ankle guards and toe guards. She has black arm sleeves with white straps on her shoulders, under her elbows and wrists, with white handguards. As a finishing touch, she has a white shawl around her hips and backside, with black trim to them. And if need be, she has a white hood with black trim she has attacked to her one piece. Background Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Evolved Hyd' *'Fire Manipulation' *'Ice Manipulation' Skills *'Seduction' *'Dancing' *'Fashion' Equipment *'NO Hyde Uniform' Relationships Lana's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Hydes Category:The New Order Hydes Category:Villains